Riders of Berk: Extended Scenes
by SimplySummer
Summary: Currently a one-shot of Astrid's thoughts during the episode: When Lightning Strikes. "She was frozen. She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry, all she could do was feel her heart stop."


**Wow, I've missed this website. Haven't been able to find time for it in ages. Anywho, HTTYD has become my newest obsession (I'm fangirling over the HicStrid pairing). *SPOILER ALERT* This does contain scenes from the "When Lightning Strikes" episode. In fact, it relies on the episode. I did change a few things in it though.**

_**Italics **_**are Astrid's thoughts.**

* * *

_It's all your fault. First, you pushed him into fighting the Red Death and now this…_

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

"_Sure? – That's a strong word… it's really more of a hunch." Worry had welled up within her and must have shown on her face because Hiccup quickly added, "I'll be fine, go."_

_He was proving his theory to the people with his next words, but she could've cared less. Hadn't he proved enough to these people? Why wasn't it so clear that Dragons were no longer their enemy? She thought as she dismounted her Nadder. As her worry boiled away into anger, a bolt of lightning struck…_

_All her anger melted away as she heard Stoic shout Hiccup's name. The bolt pulled away with Hiccup's conscious and he fell into the waters below._

_She was frozen. She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry, all she could do was feel her heart stop. She inhaled the cold misty air sharply, and in that gasp, her heart began to beat once again at an erratic pace. Adrenaline coursed through her body giving her control of herself at last, she moved as fast as she could to the edge of the waters, but just as she approached the edge of the dock, a dark object dove into the ocean._

_Toothless her mind registered as her body halted. Those few seconds waiting for Toothless to emerge seemed like hours; however, in Astrid's mind, Toothless was certainly the one with the most qualifications to rescue Hiccup, and so she waited. When Toothless finally came above sea level, a limp, lifeless body is what he had in tow._

_He can't be, her mind pleaded as she pushed her way through the crowd to where Toothless had pulled Hiccup onto the docks._

"_He's breathing," she heard someone in the crowd say as she made it to where the boy lay._

"_Son," Stoic said in relief as he held his boy in his arms._

"_Ye brought back all of 'em 'tis time. G'ud boy," Gobber said with a chuckle. She looked on as the blacksmith placed his good hand to the Night Fury's nose, but the joke had not elicited humor of any sort in the girl._

_Guilt was the only emotion she could sense._

The storm had since passed, and the village went back to its daily normalcy. Every Viking kept watch on the Haddock's home while they worked. They stole glances, waiting for their little Hiccup to awake once more.

Astrid paced around the town, staying close to Fishlegs side.

She began her routine procedure of tying ropes to either side of the dragon roosts. Gobber loosened the bolts to legs of the roost and grabbed one of ropes, "Heave," he hollered. The metal grumbled but pulled apart. Everyone began picking up the pieces of metal in teams and hauled them back to the smithy where they could be melted back down.

"Nice wurk, only one mor' ta go," Gobber called to the Viking's as they headed to their final roost.

Astrid trailed behind Fishlegs deep in her thoughts. _What kind of Viking freezes? _She scolded_. If you had been in battle you'd be dead on the spot. You're so weak._

"Astrid," Fishlegs uttered meekly, "I think you should go see Hiccup, we can handle this last one."

"That'sa fine idea, lass," Gobber stated, cutting in before she could protest, "I tink' ye mind's there anyhow." Astrid furrowed her brow in response. Gobber chuckled and added, "S' ok, go on," changing the subject.

Astrid rolled her eyes in response, "Fine," she told them as she stalked off towards the chief's home.

_Three days. He was out three days after you pushed him into battle with the Red Death. How long will it be this time? _

_It's all your fault, _she told herself again_. You took him up to the top of the mast; you put him in harm's way._

She reached the doorway but hesitated a moment before opening the door, and to her surprise, she heard a voice: "Least I didn't lose another one."

"Hiccup?" she whispered before bounding up the stairs.

"Astrid?—Uh, wh-" he couldn't get anything else out. The giddy Viking girl ran into his arms, knocking the wind out of him.

"You do remember you told me you'd be fine, right?" she asked as she squeezed his torso a little tighter. He wrapped his arms around her in response, bringing her closer.

"I'm standing, aren't I?" He asked with a grin, she cleared her throat and pushed him away. He stumbled back a little ways but caught himself.

"Son?" Stoic called, coming up the stairs, "My boy, you're alright!" He exclaimed as he gathered him into a huge bear hug. Astrid was somewhat embarrassed she hadn't noticed she'd passed him in her sprint.

Hiccup grunted, and Astrid let out a giggle at the sight before her. Stoic put his son down in response, "you took a lightning bolt to the head, you're lucky to be alive."

"As long as the village knows Thor wasn't angry with Toothless, I can deal with a headache," he joked. Stoic chuckled.

"They're tearing down the last roost as we speak, I think they know it wasn't Toothless," Astrid told them, "come on, I think they're waiting for you Hiccup."

Astrid led the way down the stairs and opened the door revealing a falling Thor statue, "it's a shame we have to scrap this for spare parts, we worked hard on that statue."

"Maybe ya don't have to," Stoic stated with an idea, "tell ya what, why don't you take this statue to one of the high points on the island and leave it there."

"Sounds like a plan to me Chief," Astrid said as she headed for Stormfly.

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup had mounted Toothless and grabbed one of the ropes still tied to the statue. Stormfly grabbed the other and they flew off to Mildew's.

_Revenge can be sweet._ Astrid thought, leading the way.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Bad, good, awful, somewhat-okay, terrible? Please review and lemme know! I have quite a few ideas for other "extended scenes" of the Dragon's Riders of Berk series, but I need to know if my writing for these characters is…right. :) **


End file.
